The Fresh Scent of Early Summer (Asakiku)
by Cherryblosscms
Summary: (This story is based on Japan's song, 'The Fresh Scent of Early Summer') Encountering vivid colors of the meadow surrounding him, Kiku is reminded of a man he loves but the man who hasn't spoken to him in about a year. England x Japan


**_The spring has passed and the summer comes again._**

 **The _new leaves glisten and twinkle in lush green._**

The end of spring came only about two days ago. It is quite beautiful to see the array of new flowers all around.

 ** _Beyond the fields and hills, where the fog dissipated_**

 **they _rustle in the wind longingly_**

It's such a beautiful day, I must make the most of it by admiring nature's beauty.

"It's not too warm today, there's a light breeze in the air. It feels nice."

 ** _The sea of deep green burst into sprouts_**

 **as _I walk along in a small lane_**

I walk along a path far away from the down that became too loud for my liking. being alone in this meadow is very relaxing. Although I can't help to think, how long has it been since I was close to someone?

 ** _Before I realised, my mind silently drifts to remembrance_**

 ** _of things in my past that tinged my heart with joy_**

Arthur-san.. how long has it been? That night you were standing in the hill, probably thinking I betrayed you, I'm so glad I went after you.

All those times where we walked along the Sakura trees together while talking about your culture and mine since you were so interested, the things that made you happy, and all of your weaknesses. Those fond memories of getting to know you. I would love to relive those memories.

 **I wonder if you still think about our time spent together.**

 **I _can hear poetry coming from a far distance_**

 **as _the crisp-sounding echoes ring_**

When I asked to see some of the writing of your people you pulled out a poem entitled, 'I Loved You First'. You asked me to read it aloud. Not knowing it was your favorite poem for a certain reason I would have guessed. The last two lines have always echoed in my head since then wondering if you were trying to get a point across.

I wandered back into reality overlooking the flowers when reciting the lines we both shared a love for:

Both have the strength and both the length

thereof,

Both of us, of the love which makes us one.

 **I _am surrounded by the ever lasting nature_**

 **and _the clear, fresh scent of the deep_ _grove_**

The scent of this grove reminds me of the long walks we took in the country side of London. I took many photos of the views we encountered and many photos of you.

 ** _The sound of bells jingling, "Ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling"_**

 **as _I wander through the fields and hills_**

You told me in the year 1751 how you gave America-san the Liberty Bell as a symbol of their independence and how America-san kept sending it back because his people didn't like the way it sounded. You thought that America-san didn't like it and that thought tore you up. It was a nightmare to see you cry over someone you loved so much and you just wanted back.

After comforting the best I could you said, "Thank you so much for helping me and making me not feel so alone anymore, Kiku. It means a lot. I- uh.. nevermind". I let it go trying not to think about it too much.

 ** _The sound of old rivers, gushing and rushing, crisp and clear_**

 **my _heart is soothed and calmed by them_**

Slowly but steadily, back then, I realised what I was feeling was much more than friends feel for each other. Was it wrong to feel that way? My boss would never approve.

"Arthur-san loves the sound if flowing water. He would have loved this scenery."

 ** _The white plumes of hares-tail cotton grass_**

 ** _The_ _color the meadow whispering softly and swaying in the summer breeze_**

 **they _gently take off and drift off in the air, surrounding me_**

All of these memories, why did they just suddenly come over me? Could it have been the colors of the meadow surrounding me?

I remember in as couple of months of our alliance, I invited you to come to bangohan (dinner) with me. You dressed your best and told me that he hoped he didn't look too much of a mess. I simply said that he always looked wonderful. Everytime I look back at I laugh about how red your face got but you were always respectful even when flustered. It was one of the many reasons I loved about you.

 ** _if you listen carefully, you can hear them_**

 **the _rustling leaves singing a gentle song_**

 **the _vast wetland that I feel with all my five senses_**

 **and _the clear, fresh scent of the flowers_**

I don't often let myself think about my feelings for him for the sake of letting go and the threat of it coming in the way of trying to concentrate on my duties. What me and him once had is in the past. If he really wanted to see me again, he would have visited again.

 ** _The water surface that glitters under the sunlight shining through the leaves_**

 **shines _in a vibrant copper green_**

I took a seat by small pond so I could rest up before the walk back home.

"I should come here more often. So relaxing."

I looked down in the pond to see koi fish swimming up to greet me. I put my finger in the pond only for them to nibble at it. I giggled. Arthur-san always enjoyed the koi in the pond at my house. In fact, that's where he confessed his love for me.

"The sun is setting. I better get home before it gets dark."

 ** _When I gaze upon it from a small lane lined with Japanese White Birch,_**

 **my _soul is healed by the world of soft colors_**

I made it back to the town I resided in before it was too dark. The same flashback of Arthur confessing his love played back in my mind over and over.

( _Flashback)_

"I love watching these fish swim around. What are they called again?" he asked feeding them so they would come up to the surface.

"Koi. They often symbolize will power, luck, and passionate love." Arthur tensed up at the word love. I place a hand on his forehead. His face was red, he was burning up. "Arthur-san, are you feeling alright? Your face is awfully hot." He pushed my hand away from his face and held it and didn't let go. I had, what they call, butterflies in my stomach.

"Kiku. I need to tell you something." I nodded as a sign for him to proceed. He took a big gulp of and told me, "I think I love you. I've been able to act myself and be comfortable around someone for once without getting made fun of. I haven't been able to act like that since Alfred was a kid. Kiku, I think you're wonderful in every possible way. I feel so genuinely happy being around you. My only wish is to make you as happy as you've made me." His smile was soft, pleasing to the heart. I knew I had to be honest with him and myself.

"Suki daisuki.."

"Excuse me?" His blank expression is so adorable. I don't care what my boss says. I love Arthur Kirkland.

I built up some confidence and leaned in to kissed him. i I could feel his smile when our lips connected. His lips were quite soft, like the colors of the early summer surrounding us. When we pulled out, I muttered the words "I love you too."

( _End of flashback)_

 ** _I look up towards the hill of fresh grass_**

 ** _and the blue-purple flowers that cover it_**

I snap back into reality to some loud yelling as I walked towards my front door.

"KIKU OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! NICE WAY OF SHOWING YOU CARE!" There was a crack in the person's voice.

"Um.. may I help you?" It was too dark to make out any of his features. All I could tell is that it's a male until they walked forward. "Arthur?"

"I thought you were inside. Haha. Forgive me for yelling at your door." By his voice I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Say that to my door", we both laughed.

 ** _I'm surrounded by all these beautiful vivid colors_**

 ** _and the clear fresh scent of the early summer_**

Arthur and I caught up that night. Arthur-san claimed that didnt speak to me after our alliance was terminated because his boss wouldn't let him see me. Do I believe him? Yes. He would never lie to me.

The next morning after breakfast we sat outside under the Sakura trees in front of the pond at my house.

"I've been thinking lately," I had his full attention, "Do you still love me?"

He looked up at me, "Way to be straight forward, Kiku. But of course I do. That's why I came to see you. Do you?" I nodded. He smiled at me.

"This is the same spot where I told you I loved you"

"Huh. What do you know?" I looked around just to see the wind carrying petals off the Sakura tree.

"Japan is really such a beautiful sight. Hey, what made you get the courage to kiss me?"

"You were just too cute I couldn't resist"

"I'm not cute!! I'll have you know I am very manly" I couldn't help but laugh at him. Something about him just made me smile. "Even if I am cute. I love my little Kiku". Arthur-san brought me into his warm embrace, something I wasn't used to but would always enjoyed from him.

"I missed you." I stated still in his embrace.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"I'm okay with that," smiling at that thought.

The whole rest of the day we enjoyed each other's company and love. There was never a day left where I had to wonder if he still cared. We always made sure to make it known. With the vivid colors fading into the night and the fresh scent of early summer, new memories were formed that would stick with us for a lifetime.


End file.
